Home
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: It's been 12 Months and 18 long days since Blaine Anderson has been deployed. And now, he's home for good. Klaine! One-shot! One Billion percent fluff and love and all that beautiful stuff.


A/N" SO I've been so busy it's crazy. And I should be going to sleep right now because I'm probably only going to get five hours of sleep anyway. But this… this ONESHOT. I HAE TO WRITE IT. I'M LEGIT LIKE CRYING RIGHT NOW… so ….*deep breath* alright. I'm going to write this now…. Enjoy.

It had been 12 months and 18 days since Blaine Anderson had been deployed. Kurt felt like he had counted every single second of it. The seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks seemed to drag by without Blaine. They had done long distance before; they made Kurt's first year out of high school, they did it while Blaine was in boot camp, but this was different. Kurt had the thought dwelling in the back of his mind. He knew that he could lose Blaine at any second of any day. It was traumatizing to Kurt. It haunted him like demons in the dark night. It was his only fear.

Eating was a hassle, sleeping was a hassle, everyday LIFE was a hassle for Kurt, knowing that Blaine could be gone with the snap of his fingers. The only times Kurt had ever felt at ease were when he got a few precious moments to speak with Blaine over Skype. Kurt never took those ten minutes or so for granted; it was ten minutes with Blaine. His Blaine. The Blaine he as madly In love with. The waves of the ocean and thousands of miles may have separated them physically, and skype made let them talk face to face, but it wasn't the same. It wouldn't be for the time being. Because it wasn't _BLAINE._

Kurt missed the feeling of Blaine's callused hands wrapped around his; he missed his soft, plump pink lips that teased and loved his own, he missed Blaine's voice, his hugs, his heart beat at night when they were asleep; all the little things Skype couldn't give to the couple. It just wasn't the same. And it never would be. So with this, Kurt waited impatiently for the day when Blaine could come home.

It was two weeks before Christmas. Kurt whipped out his pocket mirror and checked his still ever perfect coif as he walked through the crowded airport. Conversations danced around him; he could hear bits of hellos, bits of goodbye, bits of crying and laughter, bits of languages he didn't even understand. It was busier than ever with the holidays approaching. But all the commotion, all the chatter, everything around him stopped when Kurt's eyes landed on just one person in the mass of people. It was amazing; to the world, this man was one person. But to Kurt, this man was the world.

The uniform was the first indicator this truly was happening. Of course, it was something Kurt would NEVER wear, but it was a symbol of pride. A symbol of the country in which they lived, and it was something to be proud of. And Kurt was more that proud of Blaine. Kurt's eyes ran up the length of the uniform to the clean shaved face he'd missed for too long. His gaze landed on the rich dark brown eyes he had fallen in love with years ago, his heart bursting with love at the same golden specks that brought them to life. Kurt began to run. He shoved through the masses, through the crowd to get to his one and only.

"Blaine." Kurt barely cried out. Blaine's gaze slowly focused on Kurt and immediately the latter grinned. Kurt burst in to hysterical sobs of love as he threw himself into the defined arms of one Blaine Anderson. Kurt buried his face in the crevice of Blaine's neck, as Blaine did to Kurt as they swayed back in forth in the middle of the airport masses.

"Don't ever leave me again." Kurt sobbed happily as he squeezed Blaine tighter.

"I love you." Blaine said. "I love you so much. I won't ever leave you again. I won't let it happen. I'm home for good Kurt, I'm home. "Blaine cried. Kurt shook in Blaine's hold, completely overcome with love and emotion.

"I love you." Kurt cried. Blaine just squeezed Kurt harder as they rocked back and forth, neither taking for granted the hold of the other. Blaine finally released some of the pressure he held on Kurt and pulled away to see his face. Blaine flashed his famous, charming and dapper smile as his hands slid from Kurt's hips to his face.

"You're even more beautiful than when I left you." Blaine said. Kurt laughed, a toothy smile on his face, as Blaine wiped away a stray tear.

"I love you." It was all Kurt could say. He heart felt as though it were to burst, overcome with joy, with love, with pride, with relief. Blaine let his hands fall to Kurt's, both hearts fluttering at the feel of the space between one another's fingertips, finally being filled again. Kurt crashed in on Blaine's lips, kissing every inch of them with all of his might, furthermore remembering the feeling he never had forgotten.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered on his lover's lips. Kurt pulled away from Blaine reluctantly and smiled.

"Yes Baby?"

Blaine laughed and wiped away a stray tear of joy that ran down his own cheek. He reached into his cargo pocket and pulled a blue, velvety box from it. Blaine dropped down to one knee, latching one of his hands back on to Kurt's as Kurt's free hand flew to his dropping jaw.

"Kurt, I'm home for good. I'm home forever. I'm home so we can start a family, a new chapter in our lives. A new us. Just us. I'm home, Kurt. And I'll promise Iwill never say goodbye to you. But you have to promise me that you'll be the love of my life Kurt, as I will to you. That you will always love me as I love you. You're it Kurt, I'm in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Blaine said blinking away tears. Kurt sobbed

"Yes!" Kurt cried. Blaine grinned, tears freely flowing again down his face

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Kurt cried. Blaine stood up from his knee in wobbly manner and managed, through shakes of joy and love, to slide the ring onto Kurt's finger. Kurt jumped completely off the ground into Blaine's arms, his legs wrapping around his fiancé's torso, his neck resting in the crevice that fit it so well. Both men cried in the arms of one another, both wrapped tightly around one another. It was all that was needed. Blaine was home.


End file.
